Como princesa
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Una historia corta sobre un día en la vida de Sousuke y Haru siendo constantemente forzados a convivir con el otro por un bien común - siendo este bien común Rin - Cuando es de noche y termina la practica ¿Quien sera el príncipe? [Sourinka]


"Eran las tardes de verano que parecían como un sueño de juventud, Rin disfrutaba tanto su vida escolar que parecía que cualquier preocupación se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo y todos se sentían mejor ahora que Rin estaba bien, mientras más tiempo pasaba con los chicos de Iwatobi mas fácil le era convivir con los de Samezuka y si Rin era feliz Sousuke era feliz, y por eso, solo por _eso _– y Sousuke no se cansaba de hacer énfasis en eso – era que aceptaba 'con placer' las muy, _muy,_ frecuentes practicas conjuntas con los chicos de chaquetas azules, bañadores de colores y sin preocupaciones. ¿Alguien más notaba que Samezuka solo hacia practicas conjuntas con Iwatobi? ¿No? ¿Solo Sousuke? Y no era como si pudiera recurrir a alguien para que reprochara o se negara, no, ¿Cómo cuando sus estúpidos kouhai parecen obedecer cada palabra que venía de los labios perfectos de su capitán? Estúpido Rin, quien le da el derecho. Estúpidos kouhai. Y más estúpido el que era el primero en aceptar, ugh."

"Y así había pasado otro sábado, bloqueando los intentos de Yamazaki para acercarse cuando _él _estaba con Rin y esquivando las miradas oscuras que parecía que solo el notaba, porque enserio ¿Es que nadie más veía cuando Yamazaki le miraba como si tratara de ahogarlo con sus ojos? ¿No? ¿Solo Haru? En momentos como estos era en los que deseaba que sus compañeros no fueran tan estúpidos, maldita sea que Rin tenía razón ¿Es que en su equipo no había nadie con un poquito de sentido común o malicia o algo que les ayudara notar que ese tipo enorme detrás de Rin le está mandando vibras oscuras? Pero no, aquí nadie nota nada, y con Rin siendo tan inocente e incapaz de pensar mal de ninguno de sus queridos amigos no podía ver como los pelinegros estaban en una constante guerra fría por su estúpida cabeza roja. Estúpido Rin, ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse en Australia donde nadie podía ver lo precioso que era? Estúpido Haru, se suponía que solo debía gustarle el agua y la caballa para siempre. Era culpa de la adolescencia. Y por adolescencia se refería a su enamoramiento desde hace 5 años pero eso era un secreto entre él y el agua, _probablemente Sousuke_."

_Y es que cuando Rin los tomaba de los brazos, y los llevaba al agua con una sonrisa no tenían otra opción que corresponderle aunque tuvieran que compartir ese momento con el otro._

La practica había terminado y tanto Rin como Sousuke fueron los primeros en arreglarse y salir a esperar afuera con la excusa de Sousuke de querer una bebida, claro que Haru sabía que no había ninguna maquina afuera y si no fuera porque tenía a Makoto hablando de no sé qué cosas sobre la amistad y Rei hablando sobre la belleza de las formas de las mariposas o algo así habría ido tras ellos, ah, amigos… siempre estorbando. Ahora entiende porque Nagisa reniega cuando él y Makoto entran a los vestidores.

Cuando los encontraron esperando en una banca fuera del club Sousuke descansaba tranquilamente con la cabeza de Rin en su regazo, el pelirrojo sereno en el sueño.

-Se quedo dormido. - Fue lo único que dijo, aunque era más que innecesario.

-¿Eh? Pero tenemos que irnos ahora. - Makoto explico ligeramente preocupado pero Sousuke deshizo cualquier problema.

-Yo lo puedo cargar. - Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Haru reclamo, y aunque su rostro era casi apacible podías ver la molestia en sus ojos.

-Yo lo cargo. - Sousuke frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua, irritado.

-¿Cargarlo? ¿Cómo vas a cargarlo si eres tan pequeño y delgado? - Esta vez la expresión de Haru cambio y su enojo era visible en todo su rostro, sin decir nada y sin que Sousuke pudiera hacer algo se inclino y sujeto a Rin tomando su cabeza y sus muslos con cuidado entre sus manos y levantándolo sin esfuerzo. Sousuke se levanto de inmediato una vez que el cuerpo de Rin fue retirado de su regazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -

-Cargo a Rin -

-Eres muy débil, no podrás con él y lo tiraras, si se lastima por tu culpa yo-

-Tsk, eres muy molesto. Rin no es tan pesado, de cualquier manera. - Haru poso su mirada en Rin durmiendo en su pecho y sonrió levemente, molestando aun más a Sousuke.

-¿Q-Que? - Haru sintió sus piernas flaquear y de pronto su cuerpo se sacudió, Sousuke lo estaba cargando.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vas a tirarnos a todos! -

-¡Si no bajas a Rin no te bajare! -

Tan adentrados estaban en mirar al otro con amenaza y odio ardientes en sus miradas que no notaron cuando Rin comenzó a despertar.

-Eh... ¿Ha-Haru? ¿Estas cargándome...? ¡Espera! ¡Sousuke! ¿Que están haciendo? Van a tirarme, bájenme. - Rin estaba agitado y se aferro al cuello de Haruka temiendo que lo dejaran caer, Haruka miro victorioso a Sousuke que chasqueo la lengua, incapaz de dejarse vencer.

-No te bajare hasta que Nanase te baje. -

-No te bajare hasta que Yamazaki me baje. -

-Pues yo no te bajare hasta que bajes a Rin -

-¿Puedo bajarme yo? -

-¡NO! - respondieron ambos e inmediatamente volvieron a mirarse con odio. Rin solo pataleaba sin saber qué hacer.

-Aun con Rin eres tan ligero, come algo Nanase así nunca formaras masa muscular –

-No necesito músculos para impresionar a _nadie_ –

Makoto, Rei y Nagisa observaban desde atrás hace mucho olvidados por los pelinegros ojiazules con más cosas en común de las que alguien diría en voz alta. Y Makoto suspiro.

-Este será un largo verano. –


End file.
